


Mulled wine and mistletoe

by stjarna



Series: Earth vs. Space (Team Space) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A hint of bus kids, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Geminids Exchange, Geminids Shower Exchange, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, holiday market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Prompt: Fitzsimmons Family Fluff, maybe them going to a Christmas Market or something like that.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Earth vs. Space (Team Space) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502366
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44
Collections: Bus kids related fics by stjarna, Fluffy and Funny Fics by stjarna





	Mulled wine and mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for_the_love_of_wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/gifts).



> Written for the Geminids Shower Exchange
> 
> Big thank you to @lilsciencequeen and @dilkirani for the beta.
> 
> Manip by me.

Jemma interlaced her gloved fingers with Fitz’s, giving his hand a little squeeze. He looked over, a smile playing on his lips. The holiday lights strung up in the trees and decorating the many booths at the market reflected in his blue irises, giving them a particularly joyful glimmer. Jemma couldn’t help but smile herself as they wandered between the various vendors and the many visitors, all bundled up to protect themselves against the cold.

Daisy was somewhere in the crowd, looking for the perfect food cart as she’d announced. Deke had taken off with Peggy. Jemma assumed he had ignored her call of “Not too much sugar,” and by now their grandson had bought their daughter enough sweets to last her a lifetime. At this very moment, enjoying a quiet moment with her husband, Jemma had to admit that a sugar rush was a small price to pay for the built-in babysitter. 

Jemma looked up when Fitz gently tugged on her hand. He gestured with his chin into the distance. “Want some?” he asked, his eyes focused on a stand selling roasted chestnuts.

Jemma scrunched her nose. “That sounds delightful.”

They wandered over to the vendor and bought a serving, sharing the wonderfully warm and nutty treat as they continued to stroll between the booths with no particular destination in mind.

Fitz suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Jemma to look at him in confusion.

“Look,” Fitz remarked, once again lifting his head to show her the direction.

Jemma’s gaze wandered to where he was gesturing, her lips pulling into a wide smile when she saw Deke and Peggy on the carousel, Peggy sitting on one of the old wooden horses, squealing with delight, while Deke had placed his arms around her to keep her steady. The joy on their daughter’s face almost brought tears to Jemma’s eyes.

“Oh, the memories she’ll make,” Jemma whispered, her heart filled with warmth.

“Yes, stuff like that will be with her forever,” Fitz agreed, squeezing Jemma’s hand more tightly.

Jemma looked at her husband, before her eyes wandered back to Deke and Peggy. “When do you think we should tell them?”

Fitz scratched the skin below his ear. “I thought Christmas would be perfect. Everyone will be there. Think you can keep it a secret that much longer?” he asked, one corner of his mouth ticking up teasingly.

Jemma gasped in pretend outrage. “I’m not showing yet,” she said sternly, placing her hand on her stomach, unable to hide a smile. Once again, she gazed back at their daughter and grandson. “Christmas will be perfect.”

“We should get her one of those ‘Big sister’ shirts and wrap it up for under the tree,” Fitz suggested.

Jemma furrowed her brow. “Don’t you think that’s a bit cliché?”

Fitz pursed his lips, shrugging slightly. “A cute cliché.”

Jemma laughed. “It would be rather adorable, wouldn’t it?” she concurred. “Alright, we can shop for one online tonight.”

“It’s a date,” Fitz joked, tugging on Jemma’s hand to encourage her to keep strolling.

They turned into one of the side streets of the holiday market, where Jemma’s nose picked up the most delightful smell. She inhaled deeply. “Oh, what is that? It smells delicious!”

Fitz looked around, his face suddenly contorting. “I’m afraid it’s probably  _ that _ ,” he replied, gesturing at one of the booths.

Jemma slumped her shoulders when she read the big sign advertising mulled wine. “Of course it’s something I can’t have.”

“Maybe just a sip?” Fitz suggested. “I mean you know that—”

Jemma raised her index finger sternly. “I may be a bit more lax when it comes to caffeine, but you know that I adhere to a strict no-alcohol policy when I’m pregnant.”

“I know, you just seemed—”

“It just smells so good,” Jemma whined, looking longingly at the mulled wine stand, the customers standing around the small standing tables with steaming cups in their hands, a happy alcohol-induced glow on their faces. She focused back on Fitz. “Please buy yourself one. Then I can at least smell it a bit longer.”

Fitz looked at her questioningly. “Are you sure? I don’t have to.”

“Please let me live vicariously through you,” Jemma pleaded.

Fitz scoffed in amusement, before pressing a quick kiss to Jemma’s lips. “Alright. I’ll be right back.”

He headed to the seller, while Jemma wrapped her arms around herself, wandering to an open table nearby.

It wasn’t long before Fitz found her, carrying two cups in his hands.

Jemma furrowed her brow in confusion. “Two cups? You’re mighty thirsty, aren’t you?”

Fitz extended one of the cups in Jemma’s direction, smiling widely. “They had a kiddy—I mean, an alcohol-free version. It’s pretty good. I already took a small sip. Decided to get myself one. Solidarity and all that.”

Jemma ticked her head to one side, looking at Fitz lovingly as she accepted the cup. “Aww, Fitz, you didn’t have to. You could have gotten yourself the real thing.”

Fitz shrugged. “I know, but I wanted to.”

Jemma’s lips pulled into a wide smile. “I’m a lucky woman.”

Fitz pursed his lips, before taking a swig of his non-alcoholic mulled wine. “If you say so.”

Jemma couldn’t help but laugh, gently slapping Fitz’s arm reprimandingly. “I know so.”

They drank their beverages almost in silence, just enjoying each other’s company as the hot drink warmed their hands and stomachs. When they had finished, Fitz returned the ceramic cups to the vendor before returning to Jemma, interlacing his fingers with hers and pulling her back into the crowd to wander some more between the booths. They stopped by the tall holiday tree, set up in the center of the market, decorated with ornaments that the local schools and kindergartens had provided. They tried in vain to find the one that Peggy had made, but the tree was too tall to look at all of them. Eventually they continued, though by then they felt like they had looked at everything. Jemma’s eyes started to scan the area for Deke and Peggy, as well as Daisy, when Fitz suddenly tugged on her hand, causing her to look at him in surprise.

“What is it?” she asked, slightly puzzled.

Fitz pointed upward. “Look, mistletoe.”

Jemma looked up but couldn’t see anything but a tree branch wrapped in fairy lights above their heads.

Still, before she could protest, Fitz’s lips sealed hers in a kiss that started out soft but quickly grew more demanding. She was surprised by his sudden act of passion but her churning stomach was too content to really mind.

She smiled at him breathlessly when they broke the kiss, gazing into his eyes in amazement and wonder. “Well, hello there,” was all she managed to stammer.

Fitz chuckled, seemingly quite satisfied with his accomplishment. He placed another quick kiss onto her lips, before pulling her closer. “Hello yourself.”

Jemma traced his jawline with her finger, mesmerized by the intensity of his stare. “There was no mistletoe, was there?”

Fitz shrugged. “Could have sworn I saw one.”

Jemma laughed quietly, pressing her body flush against his. “We’re married, you don’t need to come up with an excuse to kiss me.”

Fitz grinned back at her. “Maybe not, but I felt like it.”

Jemma drew in a slow breath, her heart beating quicker in her chest. She leaned closer to capture his lips in another passionate kiss.

“Simmons,” Daisy’s barking voice interrupted their romantic moment, “pause the liplocking. I found the churros!”

Jemma gasped in excitement. She placed a quick, apologetic peck to Fitz’s mouth, before turning around to follow Daisy’s voice, running straight into Santa Claus, who was making the rounds around the market.

She mumbled a quiet apology before rushing on to where Daisy was waiting, her ears barely picking up Fitz’s voice as he told Santa Claus, “You’ll have to excuse her. There are churros involved.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Benstrigdge Churros Story so much, and ever since I found churros at a little Christmas market here in Iceland, Christmas markets and churros and Benstridge are intertwined, so I couldn't resist throwing churros into the mix ;)


End file.
